


Silver Snow

by Iflyinmydreams (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Loss, M/M, Married Life, Memories, Post-Loss, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Iflyinmydreams
Summary: Light thinks back on his relationship with L as he decorates the Christmas tree.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Silver Snow

Light stood back from the tree with his hands on his hips, trying to find the best place for the next ornament. It was cathartic, hanging all the ornaments they'd collected together. His favorite was the silver picture frame of them on their wedding day with the date and “First Christmas” engraved upon it. He laughed as he hung the porcelain cherry and strawberry ornaments. The cake slice had shattered last year. Light wondered if he should try to find another. L would like that. 

Somehow it had gotten rather dusty so L was rinsing it off in the kitchen sink. Somewhere between drying it and bringing it into the living room, it slipped from his grasp and shattered on the tile floor. When he bent to pick up the pieces, he cut his finger pretty deep. The next thirty minutes was spent in the bathroom with Light trying to stop the bleeding so he could bandage his grumpy husband's finger.

Thankfully, Light knew all that was needed to cheer him up was some hot cocoa with plenty of marshmallows. Suddenly it went from the worst day every to the best, and Light was the greatest husband who ever existed. All because of hot cocoa. 

Rummaging through the packing paper, Light unwrapped a tiny glass bottle with a tiny paper origami crane inside. Near had made it for them. It was special with all Its meaningful history in Japan. It had encouraged them over the years, given them hope when there was none. Light wondered if Near knew how special it was to him, to them. He'd have to tell him.

With the reminder of hot cocoa on his mind from his earlier thoughts, Light took a break to make some for himself. The smell filled the house, and as he added whipped cream and sprinkles, he thought L would be incredibly jealous if he saw him now. 

Heading back into the living room, Light lit the fire and got back to work as he sipped. There was a miniature snow globe with mermaids in it from their trip to the beach. It was tacky as hell with its bright colors and poor craftsmanship, but L had loved that stupid snow globe ornament. So, Light hung it. He found that despite how ugly it was, it made him smile because it reminded him of L and all the fun they'd had.

L had never been to the beach. Not any beach, ever, in his entire life. Light was flabbergasted, so, he booked a sea side vacation and L fell in love with the ocean. He collected sea shells and bought a little hermit crab he named Hermit the Crab. “Very creative, genius husband of mine,” Light teased.

“Thank you,” L smiled as he pressed his face to the little plastic aquarium, oblivious to Light's joke.

That crazy man loved that little crab. He even decorated new shells for him when he outgrew his old ones. L cried when it died and Light suffered through a funeral for it in the backyard. In so many ways his husband was like a child, and Light wondered if that was because he’d been deprived of basic childhood wonders growing up.

Next he hung the Grinch and Rudolph, and the hodge podge of plain bulbs they had lying around. The tree was starting to look full now. Last but not least, Light opened a box of candy canes and placed them strategically upon the branches. Every year he bought three or four boxes to replace what L ate. Light quietly laughed to himself. L was such a disaster.

Light stood back and admired his work. Turning to the plastic bins on the floor, he packed up the packing paper and boxes and started lugging everything back to the attic. It was a lot of work but it was a labor of love. These things made him feel closer to L, reminded him of his love. 

Light made himself one more cup of hot cocoa before reclining in his big comfy chair to admire his decorating job. The fire place was host to two stockings, one bearing that famous gothic L. The other just said “Light” pretty plainly in glitter glue. Those stockings had held a lot of candy over the years. One year, before they were married, those stockings hid silver rings. Light still laughs when he thinks back to how confused L was over the whole thing. 

“Some world famous detective you were,” he mumbled to himself, “Couldn't figure out I wanted to marry you when it stared you straight in the face.” 

Light crossed his legs and enjoyed the warmth of the fire. Pulling the throw blanket from over the back of his chair, he wrapped himself up and closed his eyes. Somehow hot cocoa always made him sleepy. “I miss you, L.” Light mumbled. He didn't cry anymore. He didn't have nightmares anymore either. Light had accepted things, finally. It had been a rough year without L, but he knew he'd be ok. L's love was still everywhere he looked, if he was willing to see. It occurred to Light that in many ways he was still here with him, and in his imagination they'd curl up together in front of the fire. As Light drifted off, that's exactly what he dreamed. 

“I love you so much,” he said as he gazed into glowing grey eyes, fingers tangled in dark hair.

“I love you too. More than anything,” L said. With that, he nuzzled beneath Light’s chin and held him close, falling asleep to the beat of his heart. 

Light looked forward to the day he didn't wake up from these dreams anymore. However, duty still called for him. Today, it was in the form of crying over the baby monitor. Few things woke Light Yagami-Lawliet quite as fast as the sound of his son carrying on.

Making his way up the stairs with haste, Light pushed open the door to his son's room with a smile. “Oh, baby L. Daddy's here,” he soothed as he lifted his baby against his chest and began soothing him. Baby L had just started getting over a cold and hadn't been sleeping well. Consequently, neither had Light. “Wanna snuggle with Daddy downstairs?” The silence of his child told him that yes, baby L did want to be with his father.

Reclining back in his chair downstairs, Light covered his little boy with the blanket and kissed his ebony hair. It didn't take long for baby L to fall asleep, Light softly patting his bum as he rocked slowly in his chair. “He looks more and more like you everyday,” Light whispered as he smiled at his baby. “You would've loved him so much. Thank you for giving him to me.”

L had died shortly after their surrogate conceived. It was sudden. He just collapsed one day. An autopsy revealed an aneurism that was just a ticking time bomb. Light didn't believe in reincarnation, but it was a nice thought to think that L was still with him. In a way, Light supposed he was. Baby L was the spitting image of his father, from his grey eyes and pale skin to his affinity for sweets and inquisitive nature. Perhaps his little guy would grow up to be the world's greatest detective one day? Light didn't care who he grew up to be. He was sure he'd be proud of whatever he accomplished.

Light's eyes grew heavy as he patted his sleeping baby, whose thumb was adorably stuck in his mouth while he slept. With a long sigh, Light gave in to the warmth, the crackling fire, the soft body on top of him. He’d go to that place in his dreams where L waited for him, where they could be a family again.


End file.
